The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor, and specifically, semiconductor processing equipment.
With an increased use of highly odiferous chemicals in the semiconductor processing environment (e.g., microlithography), odors emitted from these chemicals become more and more noticeable because some of the equipment used are not fully enclosed. For example, one of the equipment used in the lithography process is the Silicon Valley Group (SVG) 90xx series coater/developer. The 90xx series coater/developer has a gap between the spindle and the coater catch cup base plate. During the processing, the odiferous chemical emits odor via the gap and causes undesirable environment effects to personnel on the factory floor.
Therefore, there is a need to reduce the odiferous chemical odor from semiconductor processing equipment.